Another Day, Another Night
by MisakiLoveSaruhiko4ever
Summary: Misaki lived a normal life with Saruhiko. Having fun, joking around, and spending time together! Soon after, something horrible came up, and Misaki had to bear it on his own hiding it away from everyone, but Kusanagi, the only one who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi! I'm Yata Misaki, and this is my very first fan fiction on FF! Now! If you don't mind, please read the four-eyed freak's, Saru (SaruhikoLovesMisakiOnly), stories IF HE EVER UPLOADS ANY! And if you have a Wattpad, follow Carmel-chan/XxShizayaxX! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own K Project of course!**

* * *

Chapter one: First Night

While Yata was sitting on the couch watching television for a _long _time waiting for Fushimi to return home, he was getting worried (like he'd ever admit that, anyways) since it was raining. Yata began to get irritated by the clock ticking, Fushimi's lateness, and the rain drops slamming on the windows.

" _Why_ the hell does it take forever for Saru to come back home?!" He was at the edge of his patience." How long does it take Saru to 'walk' 4 blocks?! IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS SINCE HE FINISHED WORKING! WHAT IF HE'S GOING TO ANOTHER PERSON!? IS HE CH-CHEATING ON ME EVEN THOUGH WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 1 ½ YEARS!" Right at that moment, the door was pushed open sending in many mini rain drops into the heated house. Yata stood up surprised then ran to the door. Without knowing who it was, he didn't care. He just hopes it's Fushimi,

no one else. The small teen embraced body feeling the warmth and dampness. Finally noticing who it is, Yata embraced the person even stronger. The person warmly greeted," I'm so happy, Misaki~" Yata cuddled into the person, Fushimi, but soon let go. He shouted," You're all wet, Saru! Go take a shower, and close the door! The whole entrance is getting soaked!" Fushimi chuckled, and went into their room to get his night clothes. Once he entered the bathing room, Misaki sat at the entryway of the bathroom. He said loud enough for Fushimi to hear while taking a shower," What took you so long? I was getting… irritated." Fushimi laughed historically," What do you

mean Mi~ sa~ ki~? Were you getting worried~!" Yata blushed. He exclaimed," NO I WAS NOT! I-I was just thinking where you were! God! Never mind, BAKA! I don't care anymore! Tell me later when you want to! Good night!" Fushimi chuckled silently to himself then finished up cleaning. When Fushimi entered the room, he saw the cutest thing he's seen in his life. Misaki cuddling his pillow, drooling and saying," Saru…" Fushimi slipped into the bed then whispered into the Yata's ear," Have a nice dream. Good night, _my_ Misaki." Fushimi laid on his side, and began to fall cozy sleep thinking about Misaki.

The morning sunshine appeared behind a cloud at 7:30 shining its sun ray through the window. Yata woke up later that time. He moaned aloud," Nnhh- Saru. Wake up. It's time for work." He repeated," Saru. Wake up! It's time for work!" Without relieving it, Fushimi was already out of bed, all ready for work, and watching Yata make a fool out of himself then blushing intensely.

Fushimi hollered out," Good morning, Misaki~! How was your sleep?" Like expected, Yata blushed red as a cherry, and shouted," Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Because you looked like you needed the sleep."

"I did not!"

"You can't lie to me, Misaki~"

"Hmph! Just go to work already!"

"Okay, okay, but first, give me a goodbye kiss."

"Like I would!"

"Hahaha! I wouldn't leave until you do so Misaki!"

"No!"

Yata got out of bed, stomped angrily to Fushimi, and gave him a long kiss on the lips before pouting," Now go." The blue haired man smiled. He returned the kiss to Yata by biting on his neck, leaving a bite mark then shouting," Goodbye!" Fushimi ran out as fast as his legs could go. Yata, on the other hand, stood there unpleased." That guy….." He went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, and to get a bandage for the bite mark that's visible. After getting ready, Yata ate a piece of bread then walked outside to get some grocery for tonight's dinner.

On the way there, he got a call from Kusanagi.

* * *

**A/N Wah! Today's writing spirit was a blast! I need to go now, and please follow and "fave" me! Plus give me some GREAT reviews :D I would love to hear what you guys like about my story, and some mistakes in it too! Don't be shy! I won't bite like someone -_-' That monkey….. I hate him SO much….. Goodbye you amazing readers! Read my next chapter I'd be updating! Oh, and I guaranty it would be A LOT longer!**

**_Reason for this not to be long: Created at night, 21:05 PM (9:05 PM)_. Saruhiko pestering, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Hey! I'm back! Now return to your seating place from last time, and read! Please enjoy this chapter while I make the next one -_- You guys better be happy I'm being generous! Oh by the way, I have tried my best! So please don't tell me how short it is! I am Just Yata Misaki and everyone knows how much I hate staying at one place for a LONG time! =_=**_**'**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Second night_

Yata picked up the phone, and answered," Hey, Kusanagi! What's up? Why did you call me?" The man on the other end greeted," Hi, Yata-chan! Sorry to ask you this, but can you go shopping with me for food? I've been running out, and Anna-chan has been bored of eating the same food over and over."

"Why do you need me to go with you? Just asking."

"Well…. Um…. You see, I don't know what kind of supermarket has the best products."

"Oh! Okay! Let's meet at the park near HOMRA!"

"Alright, Yata-chan. See you there."

Yata hung up, and thought," Maybe this might be a great day!" Once Yata arrived at the park, he spotted the blonde haired man smoking right away. He shouted," Yo! Kusanagi! Hey!" The man Yata was trying to call turned around, and gave a warm smile that seemed to make Yata smile cheerfully, too. While heading to the supermarket that Yata suggested, Kusanagi asked," How's your relationship with Fushimi-kun?" Yata blushed bright velvet." It's going well! Ummm….. Oh! We're here! Let's get a cart! I'll go, and get it!" Yata raced to the carts without stopping. Kusanagi chuckled," Yata-chan is like Yata-chan. He never changed after these past years." After his wild runaway excuse, Yata came back with the cart." Okay! Let's go shop for food!" While Kusanagi trashed his cigarette into the ash try, he replied," Don't run off, Yata-chan." The chestnut haired boy mumbled," I know that."

They shopped for almost an hour looking for the "right" fish, beef, pork, drinks, and of course, cigarettes. At the time Yata was searching for the perfect vegetable for vegie soup he'll be making for Fushimi since the monkey loves~ his vegetables (not Yata, though), something occurred in his body that made him paralyzed. Yata slowly murmured," Tusanagi….. I- help. Me…" Tusanagi turned around once he heard Yata's soft voice. He knew something was wrong. Tusanagi ran to him shouting," Yata-chan!?" Soon, Yata collapsed, and safely fell into Tusanagi's gentle arms.

He panicked at the least, and thought," I should call Fushimi-kun! Wait, no. That'll be a horrible idea! He's at work too! First things first! Call the ambulance!" Tusanagi pulled out his HOMRA covered phone, and dialed the emergency number. Once he was done, the blonde tried to wake up the small boy." Hey! Yata-chan! Wakey wakey!"

The ambulance finally reached their destination, and pulled Yata onto the hospital bed then connected him with an IV to the vein. Kusanagi felt like calling another clansmen, but that'll make everything worse because there'll be more people and the news might spread like a "wildfire" to everybody who knows Yata quickly. Once they left, every strangers who were watching walked away acting like nothing happened. Kusanagi hated those kind of people, the typical "ignore the event. It doesn't involve you" civilians. Yata soon was at the hospital heading into the emergency room. Kusanagi stayed in the waiting room, drinking some cold water and thinking about what just happened until the light on top of the infirmary turned off. The doctor walked out of the room looking serious like every others. He confirmed," Your friend is in good condition. Although it didn't look too extreme, it was. I told you he is alright, however, I am afraid he is not too well. His body seems to be malfunctioning from a type of disease we do not know, yet, and I am sorry to say that he has about 1 month or 1 month and 3 days to waste left. If I may give you the approval to tell him once he wakes up from his last nice dream." Kusanagi nodded slowly, shocked.

"How did this day turn out the way it is right now?!" he thought. Night appeared, and it was time to go home for the hospital to close. Kusunagi exited and took a long sip of his cigarette thinking," How am I supposed to tell the others?"

Fushimi returned home shouting," Good morning my little Misaki! How was your day!?" No one answered. He was dumbfounded. Fushimi sprinted to the phone, and called Kusanagi, the first one that popped from his head. The man on the other side welcomed," Hello Fushimi-kun! What did you call for?"

* * *

**A/N- HEY! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH PROOFREADING AND THIS! YAY! I have done my promise to you guys! Wasn't really a promise -_- It was a "guarantee kind of statement." Anyways, I look forward on you people reading my next chapter(s)! And please, give me some reviews :D Like I said before, I DON'T BITE LIKE SOMEONE! **

* * *

**NO BLOOD. NO BONE. NO ASH.**

* * *

**Follow her on Wattpad: Carmel-chan/XxShizayaxX**

**Follow/fave on FF: SaruhikoLovesMisakiOnly**


End file.
